


Ramyeon Cupcake

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Series: ~Kiho's Collection~ [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: As cliche as it sounds, a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.





	Ramyeon Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I brought myself to but I sort of think that I want to write on this concept. This might be slightly related to "Showhyuk's Collection" series but of couse, it can be read as standalone. But please check that series out if you are interested. 
> 
> Writing at 5am because I can't sleep. Was planning for a Showhyuk fic but I keep on having mental block in the middle. And so, I have a few unfinished Showhyuk in my drive. Tskk.
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Therefore, advanced apologies on any grammatical error done.

As cliche as it sounds, a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. 

And Hoseok is a very hard person to impress, Kihyun knows. 

He is picky, choosy and a fussy eater who only loves ramyeon on a daily basis. 

And at times, Kihyun feels like cooking every of his meal with ramyeon in it just to satisfy the man. 

But little did Kihyun knows that Hoseok loves every of Kihyun's cooking. From his spaghetti to his cupcakes. But Hoseok doesn't usually tells Kihyun and Hoseok knows it frustrates Kihyun. Hoseok is a tease and he loves seeing Kihyun slightly agitated. 

It is a daily routine for Kihyun to send breakfast to Hoseok’s garage before work. Kihyun doesn't really understands what Hoseok does for a living, but he never complains, neither did he asks. He knows Hoseok is busy, working on something he is passionate about and there is Kihyun, fighting for Hoseok's attention, or maybe, a slight acknowledgement on his feelings towards Hoseok. 

Kihyun gets down from his bicycle and pushes it closer to the wall. He takes the paper bag which is in the basket in front of his bicycle and walks towards the door. He pushes the door opened, and he swears he never understands why Hoseok needs such a heavy door for his garage. Not like as if anything is precious in there, Kihyun thinks. 

It is a normal sight for Kihyun to see Hoseok already working behind his work station. He is staring on something on the desk, drawing, or probably scribbling something. His glasses is hanging loosely at the bridge of his nose and his lilac hair flaunts beautifully despite being messy, prolly from bed. Kihyun is mesmerized for a moment. He couldn't denies that looking at Hoseok's hard working self is always turning him on. 

“What's cooking today?” Hoseok snaps Kihyun from his thoughts. Kihyun blinks, smiles and wanting to reply “you” but it might just ended this weird friendship between him and Hoseok. 

“Eggs benedict. But I ran out of bacon at home so I replaced it with salmon.” Kihyun replies. And probably, the next remarks from Hoseok will involved Ramyeon. 

“Just leave it at the table. I'll eat it soon.” Hoseok says, still focusing on whatever he is doing, doesn't even look at Kihyun a single bit. Kihyun let out a small sigh, putting the paper bag on the usual place he always left food and plans to walk away. He makes a mental note of not visiting Hoseok later since his presence isn't acknowledge. Whatever. Let Hoseok starves to death. 

“I'm not coming later because I need to help a little bit more in the shop. We’re testing on new products.” Kihyun tries to stay compose, hoping that Hoseok doesn't realized that he is sulking, well, maybe a little. 

“Okay. Then just take that thing on top of the table where you put the food.” Hoseok tells him, sounding cold and still focusing on scribbling on the table. The sounds of pencil scribbling on the paper annoys Kihyun. He feels like breaking the pencil in Hoseok's hand and throws it away. Kihyun looks for the “thing” which Hoseok mentioned and he sees a miniature structure made of wood. Kihyun reaches out for it and studies it. It sits nicely on his palm as he slowly scrutinizes every details. A small smile appears on his lips when he figures out a bowl of ramyeon on top of a cupcake. He doesn't know if he should laugh over it but he can feel his heart fluttering. 

“You know I wouldn't be doing anything near a Ramyeon cupcake, right?” Kihyun turns his head and looks at Hoseok. The older continues scribbling, never diverting his attention from his work.

“Make it happen, Ki. I know you will.” 

Kihyun snickers, and makes a mental note of making something special for dinner later. 

But of course, nothing near a Ramyeon cupcake.

**Author's Note:**

> Nope. Please don't imagine how does a Ramyeon cupcake taste like. It's just my own intepretation xD
> 
> And I didn't really enclosed Kihyun's job here. Prolly will do so in the next series...? But the hint lies in cupcakes!


End file.
